Amelia's Golden Lasso
by The Seventh L
Summary: Getting drunk was the typical part. Getting Lina tied up was the interesting part. /Amelia/Lina; written for Springkink at Livejournal/


There had been lots of food, she certainly remembered _that_ - all of the plates piled high on the table being cleared in seconds by them both - and naturally there had been an equal amount of booze, some kind of local moonshine that they touted as the number one intoxicator and star product of their refineries like it was something to be proud of. Amelia was about to ask if they had a license to distribute it cause she didn't drink alcohol that was against the law, but someone (probably Lina) shoved a tankard of the stuff into her hand, and she was gone. It was dark and sweet and tasted really really good so she mentally forgave its makers for being violators of justice as she drank more of it.

The two of them, after hours of carousing and merry-making that in retrospect were unfitting of a girl of Amelia's high social standing, eventually stumbled through the town in the dead of night and back into their room at the tavern. Maybe they had gotten to talking. Maybe they decided to play with some of the things in Amelia's bag, which would explain a lot. Or maybe being drunk off their asses brought out some deep-seated curiosity for activities of a bondage-y persuasion.

Still, they were soon drunk and one of them was tied up with a bright yellow rope usually used to punish evildoers - and it wasn't Amelia tied up. For a minute, Amelia sat dizzily next to Lina's tied up form, wondering blankly how it had happened. Was she punishing Lina for being such a destructive force in the universe? Yes, that sounded right, Amelia decided, pounding her fist into her hand and trying to look determined about it without breaking into a goofy redfaced grin. Or focusing on the fact that she herself was barely dressed, in only a nightie and panties that did nothing to protect her against the chill in the room.

"'S there any more of that firewater left?" Lina mumbled, wiggling around on their shared bed like a caterpillar.

"Sorry, Miss Lina, you _(hic) _drank it all."

"Then stop gaping a'me and help me out here!"

Amelia blinked, looking Lina over in surprise. "Help you . . . out? Do I untie you?" Another hiccup escaped from her lips and she blushed.

"N'aww, you idiot, not yet," Lina said, and to Amelia's surprise the sorceress looked a lot different than she did hours ago all trussed up and lying on her back. Apparently, Amelia had managed to tie her up in such a way that they stretched tight against the redhead's skin, accentuating Lina's strong thighs and arms. Several loops of rope were tied around her chest, bringing her breasts into prominence previously unseen, nipples pressing forward like dark pebbles against pale flesh. With a start, Amelia noticed that there was even a piece of the long rope strung firmly between Lina's bound-and-spread legs, and she could not help wondering what would happen if she reached forward and pressed on that particular section of rope, rubbing it against the other women's sex until Lina cried out in esctasy and the cord became soaked in her come.

Most of all, she seemed actually _happy_ to be immobilized. Yes, she must have asked Amelia to tie her up - although she wished Lina would have elaborated further on what she was supposed to do once that was done. So she asked about it, and Lina gave her a familiar look, the one that wordlessly asked if Amelia was acting dense for a reason.

"Idiot," Lina slurred, "P'nish me."

It only took a few seconds for the inebriated Amelia to understand what Lina had asked. And then she smiled. Yes, she got it now! Lina Inverse, after all, was one of the worst destructive forces in the universe. She really _really_ needed a good punishment - and it was up to a champion of justice and peace to deal it to her. Since Amelia was the only one in the room who fit that noble title, it was now her responsibility.

Amelia stood up and struck her usual justice pose, lessened by her slightly swaying knees and red face. "Lina Inverse, I will now punish you for your crimes against the world!" It seemed her newfound need to punish Lina had also cured her of her drunken hiccups.

"Hurry up, already!" Lina moaned, half out of irritation and half out of desperation. Then Amelia jumped onto the bed and kneeled between Lina's legs before getting to work on the patch of red she found with her tongue, and Lina's moans turned into those of "Oh, _finally,_ yes!"

Encouraged by Lina's yelling, Amelia continued with her work, convinced that Lina was being truly punished for her wicked deeds as she dug her fingers deeper into the girl's buttocks, her tongue playing across the entrance of Lina's clit in slowly maddening wet strokes. She could taste that Lina was becoming dangerously damp between her legs and Amelia couldn't have her climaxing so soon so she raised up her head abruptly, much to her annyoance, judging by the pained sounds coming out of Lina's mouth (someone had obviously taught the princess of Seyruun well in the art of sensual torture).

She half-crawled up the other girl's body until her chin was resting on a knot of rope above Lina's semi-flat belly. Amelia's hands moved up to Lina's chest and one finger stretched out to tug a piece of rope so it brushed against the girl's left nipple, turning the little protuberance rock hard. She wet her fingers with her tongue, then used the moistened digits to twist the hardened nipple until Lina cried out, back arching off the bed in pure delight.

"Oh, do you like that?" Amelia asked innocently, moving her hand to do the same to Lina's right nipple, using the tautly tied rope to her advantage.

"Ngh," Lina managed uncharacteristically. Then she said, "Un-ngh-tie my hands."

Amelia tsk-tsked. "And let you do all the work? _I'm_ the one doing the punishing, Miss Lina!"

She moved up on Lina's body until she could feel the redhead's hot boozy breath on her forehead, escaping her lips in pants and puffs due to the fact that Amelia's hands were currently massaging Lina's breasts, palms rubbing over her nipples until they were literally straining to raise higher into the night air. With one pull, Lina's arms snapped back behind her in a tighter hold, pushing her breasts up above their restraints and further pressed into Amelia's highly responsive grasp.

"Bitch," Lina shot back, which would probably have sounded better if she weren't also mewling at Amelia's touch, whining whenever she pulled away.

"Do you want me to stop?" Amelia suddenly felt worried that she was punishing Lina _too much_. She didn't want to hurt her! And here was Miss Lina, gasping for breath under Amelia's minstrations, skin flushed crimson and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Lina managed to push up so her face was directly in front of Amelia's. "You stop," she hissed, "and I Fireball the hell outta _you_ and Seiyruun and _this whole damn village_. Understand?"

Amelia gulped and tilted her head back at a safe distance from Lina's rage. She wasn't feeling like a very good dom at the moment. "Okay, Miss Amelia," she said. "What should I do next?"

"Finish what ya started." And with that, Lina flopped back on her back onto the bed, wincing slightly as she landed on her still-bound arms. "C'mon!"

With a sigh, Amelia climbed back onto Lina and for an hour taught the sorceress that the most resourceful of princesses always know the best uses for a square knot and a cunning tongue.


End file.
